A magic mirror on the wall to course a fairly tale
by Moonlight The Legendary Star
Summary: Kagome has to live with her stepsister.She was a slave in her own house.It was the same very day,chourse until she as 17 everything because a fairly tale.Will it be happly ever after?Or evily ever after?Is there such thing as the power of love?
1. The tragedy when the beauty was 7

I own nothing except some of the charters in this fic later.I'm going to leave you guys to guess the stepsister and the beauty.Muhahaha I'm evil.LOL  
  
PLZ I BEG OF YOU! REVIEW!  
  
A magic mirror on the wall to course a story that's similar to snow white.  
QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ  
Chapter 1 The tragedy when the beauty was 7.  
  
On a snowy day.A Raven hair Beauty comes out to play with all the animals.She of course had alot of fun but that's when her stepsister came out of the house all the animals ran away.

1.Because the beauty's stepsister hates the animals.She thinks there Stinky.

2.The stepsister smells like perfume.Not natural smell.

3.She's rude.She's crude and mean(sounds like a certain half demon we know but the stepsister is that way in this story.).The beauty do not like her sister but still acted nice.  
  
That night she heard her stepsister and stepmother talk about her father.  
  
"You know that I hate your stepfather."stepmother said.The next thing that came out of her mouth was the most scared sentence.  
  
"Tomorrow we kill him!"  
  
The beauty run to her room and cried herself to sleep.Her father is going to be died tomorrow and she can do nothing.'nothing,Nothing,NOthing,NOThing,NOTHing,NOTHIng,NOTHINg,NOTHING!!!!!!!!!'The thought rang in her mind like bells and hurt like daggers.She can't tell him because he wasn't home today.She could not save him because she don't know what the plan is.  
  
The next day."Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"screamed a women that came running from the corner.The beauty(if those who are wondering if the beauty is her name it's not.) run out the door and sure enough the beauty's dad was died but........ her stepmother was killed too.  
  
{The beauty's dad's point of view}  
  
I was every happy that I just got another tour(The beauty's dad is a singer).I was heading home when I saw my new wife.She was smiling.I gave her a smile too.But then she stabbed me in the heart.  
  
"You"I said.Then it all became clear  
  
{Flashback}  
  
"Do you love me?"I asked  
  
"I love who you are"She said.  
  
{End}  
  
So she only love my voice and my money.Not me.Luckily I carry a knife with me.  
  
"Me!"She said  
  
"Die"I said as I stabbed her.My last thing I remember was a women who saw us yell "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"and ran and then my version became fuzzed.The last sentence I said was "I love you Kagome(ohhh big hint for beauty!I just gave it away.)" when I saw a blob of her running to me"I love you!"I said and then died.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Going to leave you guy's there!hope you like it.


	2. Beauty meets Prince chaming

PLZ!I BEG YOU REVIEW!!!!  
  
LOVE you all.  
  
'thinking'  
  
"talking"  
  
{action and sound}

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Beauty meets Prince charming.  
  
{Beauty's view}  
  
{Sigh}'Another Christmas when my dad died.It has been 10 years since that day'(Yes he died at Christmas I'm sorry it's soo sad at the beginning)  
  
"What wishes will you make  
  
When the season is near  
  
Will your dreams be the same  
  
As they were last year  
  
Will you ask for a little   
  
Will you ask for a lot  
  
And when you make your list  
  
Will there be something you forgot  
  
How bout peace on earth  
  
It can't be but a song  
  
How bout peace this Christmas  
  
And someones hand to hold  
  
How bout love in our hearts   
  
And hope for you and me  
  
How bout peace on earth  
  
That's what Christmas should be  
  
Will you get all the things  
  
That you've been waiting for  
  
Snowfall and presents  
  
Choir singing at your door  
  
This season will be perfect  
  
Like those picture postcards seem  
  
But is that the answer  
  
Is that what Christmas really means  
  
How bout peace on earth  
  
It can't be but a song  
  
How bout peace this Christmas  
  
And someones hand to hold  
  
How bout love in our hearts   
  
And hope for you and me  
  
How bout peace on earth  
  
That's what Christmas should be  
  
What would you sacrifice  
  
What would you give away  
  
For the greatest gift of all  
  
On Christmas day  
  
How bout peace on earth  
  
It can't be but a song  
  
How bout peace this Christmas  
  
And someones hand to hold  
  
How bout love in our hearts   
  
And hope for you and me  
  
How bout peace on earth  
  
How bout peace on earth  
  
It can't be but a song  
  
How bout peace this Christmas  
  
And someones hand to hold  
  
How bout love in our hearts   
  
And hope for you and me  
  
How bout peace on earth  
  
How bout peace on earth  
  
That's what Christmas should be  
  
Merry Christmas  
  
Merry Christmas  
  
Merry Christmas"She sang  
  
'Alot of different things have happened.I'm a slave to my stepsister.My stepsister is the most famous girl in the village while I'm a shadow.Kikyou has sent soo much lies of me just because she's jealous that I'm more beautiful and have a good voice.That's what I heard she say 5 years ago.So she lied so no one will like me so she told everyone that I have a terrible voice when she has a beautiful voice but I pass down my father.I have a beautiful voice when Kikyou has a frog's voice.And she lied that I'm the second daughter of the famous singer when I'm the first.Only my best friend Sango knows me well.'{ding dong}  
  
"That must be her now"the beauty said excitedly.  
  
{she opened the door}  
  
"Hi there Kagome(yes she is Kagome)"Sango said."ready to go?"  
  
"Yep.What a sec!"Kagome said as she grabbed a basket for herbs"I'm ready!"Kagome was wearing a blue nice dress either then her other old ugly dress.And Sango was wearing a Green one almost like Kagome's.  
  
They walked down town.  
  
"I heard that Kagome has a terrible voice!"whispered a men  
  
"I heard that Sango is very mean."whispered a women.  
  
[Sango sang:]  
  
Can you hear them?  
  
They talk about us.  
  
[Kagome sang:]  
  
Telling lies  
  
Well, that's no surprise.  
  
[Sango:]  
  
Can you see them?  
  
See right through them.  
  
[Kagome:]  
  
They have no shield  
  
No Secrets to reveal.  
  
[Both:]  
  
It doesn't matter what they say.  
  
In the jealous games people play.  
  
Hey, Hey, Hey.  
  
Our Lips Are Sealed.  
  
[Kagome:]  
  
There's a weapon.  
  
[Sango:]  
  
Which we must use.  
  
[Kagome:]  
  
In our defense silence.  
  
[Sango:]  
  
Spreading Rumors  
  
So far from true.  
  
[Kagome:]  
  
Dragged up from the underworld.  
  
Just like some precious pearl.  
  
[Both:]  
  
It doesn't matter what they say.  
  
In the jealous games people play.  
  
Hey, Hey, Hey.  
  
Our Lips Are Sealed.  
  
[Kagome:]  
  
Pay no mind to what they say  
  
It doesn't matter anyway.  
  
Our Lips Are Sealed.   
  
[Kagome:]  
  
Hush my darlin'.  
  
[Sango:]  
  
Don't you cry.  
  
[Kagome:]  
  
Cryin' angels.  
  
[Sango:]  
  
Forget their lies.  
  
[Sango sang:]  
  
Can you hear them?  
  
They talk about us.  
  
[Kagome sang:]  
  
Telling lies  
  
Well, that's no surprise.  
  
[Sango:]  
  
Can you see them?  
  
See right through them.  
  
[Kagome:]  
  
They have no shield  
  
No Secrets to reveal.  
  
[Both:]  
  
It doesn't matter what they say.  
  
In the jealous games people play.  
  
Hey, Hey, Hey.  
  
Our Lips Are Sealed.  
  
[Sango:]  
  
Pay no mind to what they say.  
  
[Both:]  
  
It doesn't matter anyway. Hey, Hey, Hey.   
  
[Both:]  
  
Our Lips Are Sealed  
  
Our Lips Are Sealed  
  
Our Lips Are Sealed  
  
"MY,my what wonderful voice's.Who are you guys?"asked a deep voice.  
  
{gaps}"M-my lord.I can't tell you."Kagome said.  
  
"Please.Any name."the lord said.  
  
"All I can leave you with is Legendary Miko(priestess) Kay Yasashisa(kindness) Yuki(Snow) Mochidzuki(Ice Crystal) Ginzuishou(Full Moon)(I know it's a weird name but i like it.I'm craze today!it all means Legendary priestess Kay kindness,Snow,Full Moon.i no i no it's weird.)   
  
"Oh I see.You're Kagome.That wasn't too hard was it?Well I knew all long that Kikyou was spreading lies.I heard Kikyou sing and she sings like a frog(Go My lord!!)Call me Inuyasha"Inuyasha said

"What!!!!I said name but how do you know my real name?"Asked Kagome.

"My dad's a friend is you're dad and your mother came too with you in her arms.She named you Miko(priestess) Kagome Yasashisa(kindness) Genki(energy/healthy/happy/entergetic) Yuki(Snow) Mochidzuki(Ice Crystal) Ginzuishou(Full Moon).She named you almost after her."Inuyasha answered

"Oh and my friend there is ...huh?Where is she?"Kagome asked.And then right on beat came a slap and hentai.  
  
"MIROKU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!!{sigh}When will he ever learn"Inuyasha whispered the last part but loud enough for Kagome to hear and shake his head.  
  
"Huh?"asked Kagome then checked her watch."Oh my god I'M LATE!!!Bye see you later Inuyasha!COME ON SANGO WE'RE LATE!!!!"  
  
"WAIT!!"Inuyasha yelled but it was too late Kagome and Sango was out of sight.'We'll meet again Kagome.We'll meet again.'  
  
{Sango's point of view}  
  
Me and Kagome was walking and singing.When we meet this prince .  
  
"HI there my lady,"came a manly voice.  
  
"Hi"Sango said to a handsome young men.  
  
"Ain't you hot?(it's the warm hot)"Asked the man.  
  
"No."  
  
"Let's going behind the cottage."said the men.  
  
"Okay."Sango said.  
  
"I'm Miroku!You?"asked Miroku  
  
"I'm Sango."Sango answered.  
  
"OH lovely name!{GROPE}(hehe same old Miroku)"Miroku asked.  
  
"HENTAI!!!{SLAP}DON'T GROPE MY BUTT!!!"Sango screamed.  
  
"COME ON SANGO WE'RE LATE!!!!"came Kagome's voice.  
  
"COMING!!"yelled Sango.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ  
  
going to leave you guy's there!I used What Christmas should be by Hilary duff and our lips are sealed by Hilary Duff & Haylie Duff.It was written to the movie A Cinderella story.I know i used a lot of Hilary Duff songs but she used to be my fav. singer but i like Amy lee now and alot of her songs fit in this fic.a   
That was all i can write on this chapter!!!.  
  
PLZ REVIEW!!!!


	3. The magic mirror

paula wang  
i wish you would keep on writing about magic mirror on the wall to course a fairy tale i think it is a great story and i think you should keep on writing

Me:Thanks since it is thanksgiving I'm going to update.I'll TRY to update.

jennifer011121  
hey you kilala are you going to keep writing all of your stories

Me:Ya

Elfin Kagome  
hums along to No More Words I'm hooked on this song! Anyhow, I think Kikyou should be paired with...thinks...Aw, heck, why pair her with anyone?

Me:You must be hooked up to No More Works.I won't pair Kikyou with many one then.

CrystalGemMaker  
Hey, that was good. I think you rushed it a bit but it's still great. Maybe just a few more details.  
  
Did you know that song was a remake of an all girls band's song? It was about an affair too. Sorry I watch VH1 way too much. (Are Lips Are Sealed.)  
Anyway, I thought that was cool information even though you probably couldn't care less and I'm going to shut up now.  
  
Okay, so update soon!

ME:Ya I did rushed.And NO I did not know that.

trixie-trix  
i love this story! nope...i don't think miroku will learn. i love that song. well, i can't wait to read more! I'll review every chapter from now on! i hope it helps! bye!  
  
Kat Rose's Petals  
great story i love the plot. i stink at writing stories. when i read your story it fasinated me! keep going your doing a great job!

Me: I sink at writing stories.

crystal  
interesting chap.hope u update soon,very interested to see wat the next chap will be like.

Me:Then NO MORE WAITING!Lets get on with the story.  
QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ  
The magic mirror  
QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"I soooooooooo sorry Keade!We ran into someone on the way."Kagome wined.

"(Sigh)Okay BUT next time don't do that again."The lady claimed as Keade began to walk.Kagome and Sango followed.

(meanwhile at a place)

"Mirror Mirror on the wall!

who should be the the person I drain there soul from?

To seek there there youth and live forever young appearance?"A EVIL grin appeared on a beautiful womans face.There the women stood or as we see she looks like a woman.Is she a women?She wore a beautiful lice dress.

"THE PERSON YOU SEEK IS ....SATAIN!"The woman went away and the mirror asked to herself,"I hate this job.Telling her young souls.But that is my job,It is the only way my children lives."

Back to Kagome

Today was like before.Me practicing bow and Sango with the boomerang.Then learning about herbs.Hi as you know I'm Kagome.I'm 16.I live with my wick stepsister.I'm the 1st daughter of Higerlashi's.

I walked down the path with Sango.We reached my house/

"By Sango!See you tomorrow!"I entered the house.

"Stupid girl!Where have you been?Come help me sew this dress"A Beautiful lady came down and thew her dress to Kagome"Oh and by the way we're out of thread so go out and buy some............Also fix yourself"With that Kagome's stepsister left Kagome.

Normal pov.

Indeed Kagome was a mess.Her hair was a mess because of practicing.Her old clothes are more torn and dirty then it used to be.Kagome looked in the mirror and said ,"What did I do to deserve this?Mirror ,mirror why me?Why me?" as she left the mirror shined bright blue."Daughter,my daughter.Life is going to be better.Trust me."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh(Dodges weapons)I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!I hate my teacher!She gives as too much homework.So I'm not online that much.I'll try to update faster.If I don't update in 2 weeks email me with "HEY WOMAN GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND UPDATE!" or something like that.again I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry!

This chapter sucked!it was only soo little but I ran out of ideas.I got the other chapters written on my book but it takes me a while to type it on computer.

until next time

-je ne


End file.
